Under Weather
by kuroneko0409
Summary: [One shot] It was starting with the rain and careless boy. Brotherly and friendly interaction between Katsuki and Izuku. And their homeroom teacher hidden agenda.


**Just a one shot of brotherly/friendly bond between Kacchan and Izuku. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own BNHA and its character. **

**Warning: Unbeta story, horrible grammar and weird wordings ahead. There will be curse words ahead XD**

**Title: Under Weather**

Uraraka quickly covered her head with her hands. She turned her head slightly and looked at the two figures behind.

"Hurry up you two, the rain is getting heavier." She commented and ran ahead.

Kirishima and Midoriya followed the girl and found themselves soaking wet once they reached their dorm's door. Uraraka already went inside the building and was in the middle of drying herself. The red head boy shook his head to remove some waters and some of it ended up on the green haired boy.

"Oh man, sorry Midoriya!" He apologized.

"It's okay Kirishima-kun, we are already soaking wet to the bone anyway," Midoriya said with a shrug as he pressed and twisted his wet shirt. He stared at small puddle formed on the floor.

Kirishima laughed as he looked at the same spot. "Yea you're right."

The door opened showing Uraraka with two dry towels. She passed each of it to the boys and reminded them to take bath as soon as possible before she went in back. Both boys quickly dried their hair and head with the given towels.

"I should never underestimate the weather forecast. I forgot to bring the umbrella when I went out to the training ground."

"Well all of us are to blame anyway; we lost time tracking during our training…Others are lucky that they went back first."

"You got the point Midoriya." Kirishima grinned and patted his hair. "Better getting bath soon like Uraraka suggested."

Both boys entered their dorm and went straight to their room.

Midoriya forget about the bath once he stepped into his room and went to drying his notebooks. Especially his hero notes. He only took the bath after one and two sneezes.

**=^o^=**

Most of students were working with their homework given by their teachers after having the dinner. They either working in a group, pair or alone depending on their preferences. The one who usually study alone already went into their room thus leaving the groups at common room.

Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida were working in a small group as the girl had asked both boys help with few subjects. They already worked about two hours when the green haired boy felt tired and drowsy.

He tried to hold on himself but failed. Slowly grabbing his books and stationeries, he stood up.

Uraraka was the first one who noticed. "Deku-kun? Where are you going?"

"Sorry Uraraka. I'm going to my room; I'm feeling a little bit sleepy." He answered with a tired smile. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Well we have done with the work. Good night Midoriya-kun," Iida said.

"Good night Deku-kun," Uraraka followed. "Thanks for the help."

It was answered with a nod and smile.

Unknown to the group there was a pair of red eyes was focusing at them especially on certain green haired boy.

**=^o^=**

His body felt hot. He threw away the blanket and pulling it back as soon as he felt cold so suddenly. He repeated this for few times and with a soft groan he opened his eyes.

Midoriya regretted it as he could feel the soreness around his eyes and the pounding in his head adding to his unfavorable condition that night.

Within the darkness around the room, the green haired boy focused at the floor.

"I feel hot and it is cool there but I feel cold too…ah I can bring the blanket together…" He muttered softly before sluggishly moving out from his bed.

**=^o^=**

Bakugou was in the class already since he was on duty that day and being a responsible student despite his bad boy attitude he did his work perfectly. He was already done with the cleaning before the other of his classmates entering the room.

The blond boy glanced at the door.

Iida came first.

Followed by Yaoyorozu and Todoroki who was chatting about something he didn't care about.

Slowly the class filled with other students and Bakugou noticed the lack of green in the room. Asui did look at him confusedly and being himself, the explosive boy ignored it. The bell was going to rang soon. He then glanced at certain glass wearing boy and round face listening to their chat.

"Deku-kun is late," Uraraka commented softly.

"I hope he will come before the homeroom starting, coming late is not a good attitude for us student." Iida said.

Bakugou clicked his tongue. _Surely those two doesn't know anything about that shitty nerd._

Kirishima was chatting animatedly with Kaminari when he noticed certain blond suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Bakugou? Hey bro the class is going to start soon."

"I forgot my homework." Bakugou simply said and left the class.

**=^o^=**

Aizawa noticed the lack in his class once he entered the room. His eyes instantly focused at two empty seats in the last row and sighed.

_Those two again?_

Everyone was wary with their homeroom teacher reaction until Kirishima raised his hand.

"Aizawa-sensei! Bakugou is getting his homework from his room."

The man raised his hidden eyebrows. "What about Midoriya?"

Kirishima changed look with Sero who shook his head. Others also did the same and slowly the class getting loud with questioning about certain green haired classmate who was never arrived in the room.

Aizawa activated his quirk and everyone calmed down.

"I will check on him later, now let's continue with our homeroom," He said boringly while his mind wandered about the problem child of his class.

**=^o^=**

Bakugou stared at the closed door after checking the name plate beside it. Raising his hand to the door, the boy clicked his tongue and kicked the door instead of knocking. Surprisingly the door opened slightly from the kick and the blond blinked in surprised.

"What the heck?" Bakugou muttered and stepped into the dark room. "Hey Deku!" He called while his right hand was searching the light switch.

"Hnghh…"

"So you're really in here shitty nerd."

"Mom…"

The blond stiffened at the weak voice and his finger flicked on the switch. The room slowly illuminated with the light and the boy could see all merchandises that focused on the retired hero; All Might. Rather than commenting about Midoriya's collections, Bakugou froze as he noticed the small curling figure under a blanket on the floor. He quickly went into the room and crouched beside the small figure.

"Hey, Deku?" He called without raising his voice.

"Mom? I don't feel so good…"

"I'm not your mom nerd. You're not at your home. This is UA dorm."

"Hnghh? UA? W-Who?" The lump under the blanket moved slightly.

Bakugou stiffened and looked at his side, not that Midoriya could see him anyway since the latter was under his blanket. "Kat-Katsu-Kac-Kacchan…"

"…chan?"

"It's me Kacchan damn nerd!" The explosive blond shouted and pulled the blanket covering Midoriya. He stared at the small boy and cursed. "Hell, you look like shit Deku."

Midoriya quickly closed his eyes covering it from the brightness of the lamp with his hands and groaned sickly.

Noticing the reaction, Bakugou quickly placed the blanket on the boy. At the same time, he placed his free hand on the forehead of sick boy and cursed more. "Fuck! No wonder you look like a shit. You're really sick Deku! Just like what I thought."

Absentmindedly Midoriya took a hold on Bagukou'a hand and leaned on it.

"So cool…Kacchan…cool…"

"…"

Without the blond explosive reaction, the sick boy slowly slept again with his head fully on Bakugou's lap.

**=^o^=**

_Inko had just turned off the stove she used for preparing the porridge when she heard the house bell rang. The young woman quickly went to her home door and opened it._

"_Oh Mitsuki! Welcome," Inko smiled at her friend and looked at the small figure beside the blond woman. "Katsuki-kun too."_

_The green haired woman invited the guest into their home and closed the door. She casually went into her kitchen and picked up a container containing tea while Mitsuki and her son took a seat at the dining table._

"_You took Izuku to the clinic this morning, how is he?"_

"_Oh…its flu and he has fever too. It seemed that it is spreading among the children at their kindergarten as what I heard from the doctor." Inko explained and put the hot water in the pot. "Thanks to Katsuki-kun who brought Izuku home when they played yesterday evening. You better be extra careful Katsuki-kun."_

_Silence and both woman looked at the seat where young Bakugou was supposed to be. The chair was empty. _

"_Katsuki?!" Mitsuki stood up and looked around frantically. "Answer me brat! This is not a time for hide and seek!"_

_Inko sweat dropped at the brashness of her friend._

**=^o^=**

_Young Bakugou entered a room labeled with green haired boy's name and found the room owner on the floor; hugging himself and his blanket._

"_Izuku…hey are you okay?"_

"_Hnghh…mom?"_

"_I'm not your mom," Katsuki said and sat down beside the curling boy. He touched Izuku's flushed cheek. "You hot…you should stay on bed."_

"_So cool…mom is cool…"_

"_I'm not your mom!"_

"_Then who?"_

"_It's me…Kat…Kacchan!"_

"_Kacchan…is cool…" Izuku mumbled and leaned more to the blond before closing his eyes, sleeping._

"_Oi…oi…" Katsuki yawned and slowly rested his body beside the sleeping boy._

**=^o^=**

Aizawa stared at his students who were sleeping like a log while holding each other. Midoriya arms were circling around Bakugou's waist while his head hidden around the stomach and the blond had his hands on the green haired boy's back as if protecting the boy from any harm.

The man shrugged. He checked his surrounding and grabbed his phone once he confirmed that he was alone.

"Only if they were like this all the time…" The man said as he snapped few pictures of the sleeping teenagers.

Both boys didn't woke up at the camera sounds and kept on sleeping, until Aizawa deemed enough and put away his phone. The homeroom teacher slowly crouched near the boys and checked on them.

He frowned and pulled out his phone back from the pocket of his clothes.

**=^o^=**

"Hngnhh…" Bakugou grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Blurry sight making the boy blinked few times and he frowned at the unfamiliar surrounding.

"Finally, took you enough for waking up Bakugou," Aizawa said.

The blond quickly sat up from the bed and found everything in the room was either while or in pale blue color. He looked at his homeroom teacher. "Aizawa…sensei…where?" He asked and frowned before placing a hand on his throat. He felt sore.

"Easy Bakugou," Aizawa stood up from the chair beside the bed Bakugou was in. He patted the confused boy. "You are in infirmary, we brought you here…"

"Izuku?" Bakugou asked and looked around warily.

Aizawa simply raised his hidden eyebrows at the change of calling name but didn't bother asking about it. He pulled the pale blue curtain and they were met with another bed.

Midoriya was sleeping in it.

**=^o^=**

Recovery Girl closed the file she was reading when Aizawa stepped out from the curtain that blocking the patients from other area in the room.

"How's them?" She asked the young teacher.

"Midoriya is still sleeping and Bakugou is too after ensuring the other presence," Aizawa said and paused, thinking about something.

"What's the matter Aizawa?"

"Bakugou…"

"He acts differently maybe from his sickness," The heal hero said with a smile. "He has a good heart and yet doesn't show it much. His fever may have lowered his guard."

"I would say otherwise." Aizawa pulled out his phone.

"Why is that?"

The homeroom teacher stared at the recent picture he took. "He is rather protective over that problem child."

"I see…" The nurse smiled and passed a paper to the teacher.

Aizawa snorted softly and stared at the closed curtain. "I expect them in my class three days from now?" He checked on the paper.

"Yes," Recovery Girl nodded. "Aizawa."

"Hm?"

"Send me every picture you have taken."

"…" _How did she know?_

**=^o^=**

Three days later.

"This is all your fault shitty Deku!" Bakugou shouted and walked to their class. "Thanks to your shitty germs I lost three days from class!"

"I'm sorry Kacchan, I didn't mean to…" Midoriya said softly beside the explosive boy.

"Tch! I know…" Bakugou muttered softly.

"…"

"…"

"Thanks Kacchan…"

"Be fucking extra careful next time so that you won't sick and fucking infects others!" The blond grunted.

"Y-Yes! I will! I promise!" The green haired boy said enthusiastically.

Recovery Girl smiled at the two boys' reaction towards each other before she went back into the infirmary. She got another work to do.

**=^o^=**

"Deku-kun, are you really fine now?" Uraraka asked. "Aizawa-sensei banned us from visiting you to avoid any infection. We are really worried…"

"You should take care of your health more Midoriya-kun, as future hero we can't neglect our well-being." Iida commented.

"Iida is right, you should be extra careful about it Midoriya," Todoroki added.

"Well, it does feels empty when you both are not here," Mineta said from his seat.

"It is a good thing that both of you are back now," Yaoyorozu said and smiled. "The class is full now."

The green haired boy smiled to everyone and bowed. "I'm sorry for making everyone worried; I promise I will be extra careful about my health."

"You better keep it Midoriya," Kirishima said and looked at Bakugou. "It was very surprising to know that you were sick too bro. You look fine that morning."

Bakugou snorted and stared at the window, ignoring the red head's comment. _They better don't know anything about it…_

"Maybe he just doesn't show it?" Kaminari said with a grin. "He is shy?" He said hesitantly at the end and quickly went away to his own desk.

Bakugou quickly turned at Kaminari's direction and released an explosion which Kirishima managed to avoid by using his quirk. "You say what dunce face?!" The explosive boy yelled.

"The class is so lively now that Midoriya-chan and Bakugou-chan are here gero," Asui commented.

"And it is noisy too…" Jirou added with a shrug.

"Everyone back to your seat, homeroom is going to start now," Aizawa said as he entered the class.

All of the students went back to their respective seat and focused at their homeroom teacher. The man simply scanned the class and grinned when he found all of the seats were filled with their owner.

He looked down on the teacher desk and switched on his phone. The wallpaper showed both Bakugou and Midoriya sleeping while hugging on each other.

_I'm going to use this in their graduation album later. Now who is next…_

**=^o^=**

Inko looked at her phone on the coffee table when she heard a sound indicating that a message was in. The green haired woman looked at her guest and smiled.

"Sorry Mitsuki, I'm going to check on my phone for a moment."

"Go ahead, actually me too…" Mistuki pulled out her phone from her handbag. Her eyes widened at the message. "Oh…"

"Oh…"

"Ah…I guess they really do fine out there, right Inko?"

"Yes," Inko said and stared at the picture in the message. "I'm going to print this and put it in the album."

"Oh I want a copy too!"

Both mothers looked at each other and laughed.

**=^o^=**

_Katsuki was protectively hugged Izuku while both of them sleeping on the floor with blankets and pillows around them, thanks to their mother._

"_Is it okay to left them like that?" Inko looked at the closed door warily. "Izuku is sick, Mitsuki…Katstuki-kun may get infected with it…"_

_The blond woman smiled. "No worries Inko."_

"_But…"_

"_That boy is too healthy to get sick…"_

"_Um…if you're so sure Mitsuki…don't blame on us if anything happened to him." Inko said and shrugged._

"_Of course not," Mistuki said and grinned. She looked at the camera in her hands. It was so handy when she brought one with her while going out somewhere. "I'm going to print the pictures later! They look so cute!"_

"_Ah, I want a copy too!"_

"_Sure!"_

**=^o^=**


End file.
